


The Color Green

by shiningloki



Category: Loki (fandom), Loki - Fandom, Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Flirting, Hair-pulling, Jealous Loki (Marvel), Jealous sex, Jealousy, Kissing, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Loki (Marvel), Possessive Sex, Protective Loki (Marvel), Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Vaginal Sex, no y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningloki/pseuds/shiningloki
Summary: You belonged to Loki. Everyone knew it. When a noble from Vanaheim seems to forget that you are Loki's lover, Loki has to intervene. He's jealous by nature and he's going to show you just how much that jealousy affects him.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/You, Loki/Reader, Loki/you, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 495





	The Color Green

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure why I was feeling so inclined to write dark yet soft jealous Loki but it happened. I guess that works out for you guys! Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

You were the most enticing creature Loki had ever seen.

He always knew that your beauty held no limits. He had seen you in every possible way that a man could see a woman. He saw you sick, tired, anxious, sweaty, moaning, laughing, smiling, desperate, aching, angry, sad, exasperated. He had seen you with bags under your eyes, candlelight on your skin, bubbles around your breasts, eyes dripping with tears. And in every single situation, with every single emotion you showed, you were the most beautiful person in the Nine Realms.

It was no wonder he fell in love with you. You had captured his heart from day one, and now many moons later, you were officially his. Loki claimed you as his lover, his partner – not yet his bride, but that would happen, he was sure of it. And with every new sunrise and sunset, with every roll between the sheets and every bickering dispute, you were still the only woman he ever had eyes for. Everyone on Asgard knew it.

Despite that fact, it seemed that Loki was not the only one that held an interest in you.

Loki was watching you from across the hall, his eyes practically glowing over the goblet in his hand. A young noble – probably from Vanaheim – had your ear at the moment. You were giggling at something the young man said, which only spurred him on more. Loki knew you were only doing it to be polite, the ever cordial flower you were, but that didn’t mean he liked it. 

He took a lingering sip of wine, his lips tingling from the spices within the drink. He leaned back in his chair, his legs spread as wide as they could go, as he simply watched the young man flirt with you. 

The man said something else that made you giggle. In turn, your sweet chirping chuckle caused the man to burst out into his own fit of laughter. He leaned towards you, his hand resting on your arm, and Loki’s goblet dented under his tight grip. Clearly, the green of your dress wasn’t enough to indicate that you were under Loki’s protection.

Loki stood swiftly. He dropped his mangled cup onto the table and glided through the feast. The crowd parted for him, all bowing their heads slightly towards the dark, elegant prince. Loki’s arms were fastened tightly behind his back and his chin was held upwards. He gazed down his nose as he approached you and the noble man. When Loki caught sight of who exactly the man was, he sneered.

“Lord Einar,” Loki purred as he stood directly behind you. He saw the shift of your body – ever so subtle – as you froze at the presence behind you. Once you had registered it was Loki standing over you, your body relaxed and you stepped backwards so you were pressed to Loki’s front. One of Loki’s arms fell from his back to wrap around your waist. “I see you have met my lovely princess.”

“Ah, I was not aware the maiden was being courted by you, Prince Loki,” Einar said quickly. He bowed respectfully towards both of you but only earned a snort by Loki in response. 

“You are so funny, little noble,” Loki chuckled. His fingers glided along your hip. “I did not know you were blind of color.”

“M-My Lord?” Einar stuttered. 

“Darling, what color are you wearing?” Loki asked you, his eyes flickering down to you. You looked up at the man you were so passionately in love with and smiled. You saw a softness in his eyes as he looked at you, a counter to his hard, angry features. There was a swell of relief in your chest knowing that anger was not towards you. 

“Green, my love,” you said softly. Loki then brushed his fingers along the back of your hair, sailing his fingers through your locks. 

“And what does wearing green mean on Asgard?” Loki asked again. His fingers brushed over the back of your neck, earning a shiver from you. His knuckles persistently brushed over your skin, damaged and raw from how Loki had bit you there two days ago during a steamy love making session.

“Claimed by Loki,” you whispered. There was lust in your eyes now as Loki raised his brow. Well, you weren’t exactly wrong. Loki found it amusing that you chose such sultry, heady words. His cock stirred and he almost – almost – forgot about the noble standing before you two. Loki brushed his knuckles over your cheekbone before turning back to Einar.

“You heard the Lady,” Loki said. “She is claimed by me. So why then are you laying your hands upon her?”

“I was just being kind!” Einar gasped. Loki laughed and pulled you against him again. He brushed his nose along the top of your head and hummed, taking in your sweet scent. Loki peered at Einar as he rubbed against you and smirked.

“Then I suggest you be kind somewhere else before I’m inclined to lay my hands upon you in a much more violent manner,” Loki said, swiftly flashing his dagger in front of Einar’s eyes. Einar gulped and nodded, bowing deeply before scurrying off. Loki chuckled and made his dagger disappear. You rolled your eyes and turned into his embrace. Loki’s hand rested on the small of your back as he pulled back to look at you. “I’ve missed you.”

“I was gone for five minutes,” you said.

“Five minutes too long.”

Loki began leading you away from the pillar Einar had cornered you against. You sighed and looked up at your protective prince.

“You know, Loki, he wasn’t exactly doing anything wrong,” you said. Loki’s lips pursed and he looked down at you. 

“He touched you.”

“Such is not a crime.”

“You’re wearing my colors,” Loki said, stopping you in your path.

You chuckled and brushed your hand down Loki’s arm. “I understand, my love. And I thank you for being so protective over me. But please understand Einar truly was just being kind.”

“Just being kind,” Loki huffed. “Tell me, darling, has the young Lord Einar stolen your heart?”

“You know my heart belongs to you and you only, Loki,” you said with a sweet smile. Loki hummed and wrapped an arm around your waist.

“I’m not so sure about that. It seems I may have to remind you that –“ there was a pause and suddenly, you were in Loki’s chambers. His grin was wicked and his eyes glowed with mischief, “you’re mine.”

“Yes, master,” you whispered, your pupils blown wide. Loki wrapped his hand in your hair and pulled your head back so your face was pointing upwards. Loki dragged his lips along your neck and breathed in your scent. He placed a gentle kiss to the center of your neck before grabbing your cheeks and kissing your mouth.

You wrapped your arms around his neck as he devoured your lips. You moaned, a wetness pooling in your center. Your arms tightened around Loki’s neck as his tongue forced its way between your lips. You suckled on the muscle, causing a gasp to leak from Loki’s lips. You drank up his moan and kissed him back just as eagerly. 

Loki pulled back and stared down into your eyes. His lips twitched into a light grin. “I love you, pet. I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” you said with heated cheeks. 

“I think it’s my love for you which makes me so utterly jealous, my dear. Never have I felt so possessive before,” Loki murmured as he pressed kisses along your jaw. You whimpered and trembled under his touch. “I am always in fear of you running away, little dove.”

“Never, Loki. I’d never run from you,” you whispered. Loki looked into your eyes and you saw insecurity float through them for a moment. You reached your hand up and brushed it along his cheek. He kissed your palm briefly.

“Of course, my love. But allow me remind you how much I own this body of yours,” Loki said with a wink. He pressed down on your shoulders and you fell to your knees. You would have hit the stone floor if not for the pillow that suddenly appeared beneath you. Loki crossed his arms over his chest as he sat down in a chair that manifested behind him. Loki spread his legs before you and nodded down at you. “If you are so devoted, then show me your loyalty. Your mouth is mine. Prove it to me.”

You reached up and untied Loki’s breeches. You tugged the leather away from his crotch, allowing his cock to spring out. You moaned at the sight of him and immediately wrapped your lips around his cock. Loki groaned and rolled his head to the side, his hooded eyes gazing down upon you. Your mouth worked over him eagerly, lips suckling at his cock. You went to reach up to hold his cock but Loki grabbed your face.

“No hands, pet,” Loki hissed. You nodded and placed your hands behind your back. You felt a rope form around your wrists. Tugging on the restraint, you went back to work. You bobbed your head and moaned around Loki’s cock, sending sharp vibrations up his spine. Loki’s thighs were twitching with pleasure as you sucked his cock. 

His hands fisted themselves in your hair as he dragged your lips down further onto his cock. You felt his tip hitting the back of your throat and you whined. You relaxed yourself and breathed out of your nose slowly as he pressed his entire length between your lips. Tears leaked from your eyes as your nose touched the fine hairs as the base of his cock. 

“Such a perfect mouth, my love. These lips were designed to be wrapped around my cock,” Loki said slowly, trying to contain his pleasure. “Would you like to me fuck this pretty little mouth, angel? Is that what you want pet?” 

You nodded as another wave of wetness rushed from your pussy. Loki smirked and grabbed you even harder. He pulled his cock from between your lips until just the tip remained being sucked before slamming back in. You gagged and choked, sputtering over him as Loki fucked in and out of your mouth. Your hands were tightened into fists behind your back as the man you loved took possession of your mouth.

Loki gasped out your name and his cock stilled in your mouth. Your watched as his eyes widened and his jaw went slack. Suddenly, he was cumming down your throat, filling your mouth with his essence. Loki’s groans were the hottest thing you had ever heard and you rubbed your thighs together desperately. 

Pulling his cock from your mouth, Loki watched his cum dribble from the corners of your lips. He swiped his thumb over your chin and cheeks and fed his cum to you. 

“Such a good pet,” Loki whispered, his cheeks still tinted red from his orgasm.

“Thank you, master,” you said, your voice hoarse. Loki chuckled and lifted you from the ground. You looked down as a breeze brushed over you and you noticed you were suddenly nude. You looked to Loki for guidance as he brushed his hands along your body.

“Do you want to play a game, pet?” Loki asked. 

“Yes, master,” you said with a fast nod. 

Loki tugged you across the room and bent you over his desk, your arms still tied behind you. You whimpered as Loki brushed his hands down your spine. You turned your head over your shoulder and watched Loki’s clothes fade away in a green glimmer. Your mouth watered as you took in his muscles and creamy planes of skin. You swiped your tongue over your lips and blushed.

“You blush so easily. It’s endearing,” Loki said with a grin. His cock circled around your hole twice before he pushed it in. You moaned and pressed your cheek to the desk as he bottomed out.

“Oh, Loki. Your cock is so big,” you whimpered. Your legs shook as you tried to adapt to Loki’s length. He had taken you hard and fast only hours ago and yet, despite being slightly stretched still, you needed a moment to adjust to his magnificent cock being inside you. 

“This cunt is all mine. Do you hear me, pet? All mine,” Loki practically growled as he pulled out almost all the way. He slammed back into you, pushing your body further up on the desk. You gasped and tightened your hands into fists, your nails biting into your palms. Loki continued to fuck you, letting more moans fall from your lips. 

“My body is yours, master. I belong to you and you only,” you cried out.

“Why don’t you tell Einar that?” Loki hissed. You stared at him in confusion as his cock slowed to a stop within you. “Turn your head around, pet.”

You obeyed his demand and practically gasped. Einar stood in front of the desk, his eyes focused on you. You scrambled back but Loki kept a tight grip on you. His hand clasped your cheeks and kept your face focused on Einar as he resumed fucking you.

“L-Loki. Is that really him?” you asked, suddenly incredibly nervous.

“No, darling. He’s just an illusion,” Loki said, causing the image of Einar to glimmer around the edges, only proving his point. You calmed down almost immediately. “I would never let another see you in the way that only I am allowed to.”

“Fuck!” you shouted as Loki rammed his cock into you. He kept your face pointed at Einar as he chuckled darkly. You called out Loki’s name as his other hand gripped your hip so tightly that you felt a bruise forming.

“Show the little noble how you scream for me, pet,” Loki growled. His hand moved from your hip to your back. He ran his nails down your spine and left little red lines running down your skin. You hissed and clenched around Loki’s cock. “Tell me how much you love this cock.”

“I love your cock, Loki! I’d do anything for your cock, master. You make me feel so fucking good. You’re so huge inside me, Loki, I never want to be without your cock,” you babbled. Loki pounded you harder into the desk, your breasts pressed firmly to the shiny oak.

“I’m the only one who can make you feel this way,” Loki hissed in your ear. Einar shifted in front of you and you blinked the tears of pleasure out of your eyes. “You remember that, pet. Only I can make you fall apart this way.”

“Yes, master,” you cried. Your walls were spasming around Loki’s cock as he fucked you. Your entire body ached with pleasure and you knew you wouldn’t last much longer. 

“Say my name,” Loki demanded, his hand moving from your face to your hair. The image of Einar disappeared from in front of you in a green glow as Loki tugged your head back.

“Loki,” you whimpered. Loki thrusted into you even harder and faster. You weren’t sure how it was possible. 

“Again.”

“Loki!”

“Again!”

“Loki! Oh fuck, Loki!”

“Tell me who owns this body.”

“You, Loki!”

“Tell me who this little cunt belongs to?” Loki tapped your clit to emphasize his question.

“Loki! It belongs to you, Loki!” 

Loki laughed deviously and leaned over you. His cock was grinding against your most sensitive spot. His fingers were tapping your clit as his breath reflected off your ear.

“And tell me, pet, who is about to make you cum all over my cock?”

With a final swipe of his fingers over your swollen clit, you screamed, “You! Loki! Oh, Loki!”

Loki groaned at the sound of his name falling from your lips. With a few final, desperate thrusts, Loki spilled his cum into you. He continued to pump into your body, ensuring every drop of his desire filled you up. You shivered and whimpered his name as you came down from your high. 

Gently, Loki extracted his cock from you as the rope disappeared from your wrists. He gathered you in his arms and placed you on the couch that stood before the fireplace. You watched as Loki flicked his fingers and allowed a pot of soothing cream to appear beside him. Loki knelt beside the couch and began rubbing the cream into your skin, soothing the rough marks he left behind.

“Are you alright, my love?” Loki asked with a tender sweetness. You hummed lazily and curled into his touch.

“Better than alright,” you giggled, sounding drunk. Loki laughed and kissed your cheek. His hands paused on you as he kissed your lips, becoming distracted with your taste. Your hands came up to rest on his shoulders. You held him to you and continued to kiss him. Loki sighed and pulled back, a warm smile on his face. 

“I love you, little dove,” Loki whispered. “I apologize for being so jealous. I hope I did not make you uncomfortable with my Einar illusion.”

“There’s no need to apologize,” you said, your head much clearer. “I wasn’t uncomfortable. It was kind of hot, actually. Seeing you so possessive is really attractive.”

“Your words arouse me, darling. You better use them wisely,” Loki said, pinching your side. You laughed and shook your head.

“We should probably get back to the feast,” you sighed. 

“No, we shouldn’t.”

“What do you mean by that?”

Loki simply snickered and gathered you in his arms again. He picked you up and carried you to the bed. He placed you under the blankets before crawling in beside you. You immediately curled up against him and traced your fingers down his chest.

“I’ve had illusions of us dancing around the feast hall since we left. There’ll be no suspicion,” Loki whispered, running his fingers through you hair. “Now rest, darling. You’re safe here. I will watch over you always.”

You were already asleep, your heart content and your mind at ease knowing Loki would always protect you.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always loved and appreciated!<3
> 
> Fic requests are closed!
> 
> Visit me on tumblr @ shiningloki !


End file.
